Daniel Mikaelson
Harry Chmaberlain was born in the 10th century and was a member of the family of Originals, being the youngest child of Mathias and Genevieve. Harry has six siblings consisting of three older brothers;Adam, Christopher, Nicholas and maternal older half-brother named Jacob and two older sisters, Cora and Brooklyn He was also the uncle of Unnamed Niece and Alexandra.His death is what drove Genevieve to protect her children by turning them into Original Vampires. When his family left, Harry unexpected came back to life. By the time he was 18 he made himself immortal and went on looking for his lost siblings for centuries until 2010. Harry was a member of the Chmaberlain Family and an unnamed Witch Family. Early History Brooklyn mentioned that Harry was the youngest brother, which means he is the youngest member of the Chamberlain family. One night on a full moon, despite warnings from their parents, he and Jake went out to see the werewolves transform, but he was brutally attacked and killed by one. This event caused Mathias to ask his wife Genevieve to transform their children into the first vampires; never wanting to lose another child again. Early Life in Meridian Harry goes to New Orleans with his brother to stop a conspiracy that the witches we're planning on Jake, Harry also meets and falls in love with Josh. Harry meets Madisonagain and notices that she is pregnant with his brother Jake's child. Harry goes off to find Christopher after Jake daggers him and gives him to Marcel, Hernik goes and finds Christopher, he meets Danielle and forms a friendship with her. Rebekah arrives to help find Christopher, while after discovering interesting news about someone in Marcel's inner circle, Harry, Jake and Rebekah come together to attempt to unravel Marcel's empire and save Christopher in the process, but Jake soon develops his own plan, which causes trouble. They enlist help from Sophie, who is reluctant to get involved for fear of the wrath of Marcel's secret weapon, Danielle. Rebekah sneakily invites an oblivious Camille to a huge vampire party thrown by Marcel, managing to anger Marcel in the process. Angered by recent events involving the safety of his unborn niece, Harry demands answers from Sophie, believing she was involved but Sophie reveals to Harry, Jake and Rebekah a troubling secret from her past that her coven would conduct a ritual known as the Harvest where four young witches (one of which was Sophia's cousin as well as Danielle) would be ritually killed with their throats cut and their power to be transformed to the earth and their bodies resurrected. Meanwhile, Josh and Harry grow more attached and fall deeper in love with each other, Harry vows to protect Josh no matter what, even if it meant his own life. Tyler Lockwood makes his way to New Orleans set on killing Harry's brother Jake and takes Madisonand when Madisonmakes a startling revelation, she grows concerned for herself and the baby. Amidst growing tensions between them, Harry, Jake and Christopher turn to Sabine for help in locating Hayley, who has gone missing. After making a trip down to the bayou, Jake has a surprising and dangerous encounter with an unexpected visitor. Meanwhile, Danielle makes a surprising connection, and Marcel makes Rebekah an enticing offer that leaves her torn. Tyler Lockwood survives and tells Marcel and his gang about Madisonand how Jake is planning to use the baby's blood to turn werewolves into hybrids. Rebekah, facing a difficult decision, turns to Father Kieran for guidance. She intervenes Tyler's speech and Marcel to put Tyler in the garden. Rebekah tells that she doesn't want the baby to be a hybrid producing machine. Christopher struggles with the consequences of a recent fallout with Jake. Madisonremains by his side but is soon drawn away by a mysterious figure who sheds some light on her past. Meanwhile, a frustrated Camille struggles to make sense of a cryptic message she's come across. Finally, when an unsuspecting Marcel uncovers some upsetting information involving Jake, a confrontation ends in a surprising twist. Harry see's an old friend from his past, who tells him Sabine isn't who she is. While Danielle tries to help Camille by undoing all of Jake's compulsion and returning her memories, Jake alongside Christopher and Marcel use Danielle's love interest, Timothy, to get her attention. Sophie learns that Danielle is free and seeks Hayley's help to find the grave of an old flame of Christopher. When Danielle confronts Jake, Rebekah helps Danielle and tries to prove her trust. Rebekah plans ahead and starts to create new friendships so she could take over the city. Meanwhile, Sophie finds Celeste's grave and Christopher realizes the danger Danielle was talking about. Harry goes off to face Sabine, after hearing the truth from his old friend. Harry, Christopher and Jake try to learn more about the premonition of Celeste by Danielle. Madisontells Christopher that she told Sophie about Celeste's remains. When Christopher confronts Sophie she finds out that Danielle's powers might threaten everyone and the only way to stop her is to finish the "Harvest" ritual. Also, Rebekah who is trying to make more alliances talks to Sophie and asks if she would want to form an alliance against Jake and Marcel. On the other hand, Celeste's bones can't make Sophie an elder, so Christopher suggests to use their mother's. Sophie is then able to finish the ritual and she kills Danielle, but none of the four girls resurrect. In the end, Sabine, who really is Celeste (Celeste has possessed Sabine's body) brings back three powerful witches for unknown reason. Still angered, Marcel refuses to help NiJake when a gruesome discovery is made. Rebekah is taken back when she discovers the remnants of a sacrifice down by the docks, coming to the conclusion that it's the work of a fearsome warlock from their distant past. When Christopher receives information that Rebekah is in danger, he and Madisonset off to find her. Camille, while confronting Marcel, learns details of his dark and tragic past, but they are cut short and put on-edge when an unexpected visitor intrudes on them. In the climax, NiJake faces his most powerful foe yet, one that has an unprecedented advantage over him. Whilst, Sophie is stunted for her departure.